


i wanna have your babies

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, jinson being jinson, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Certain things make Jinyoung stupid.





	i wanna have your babies

**Author's Note:**

> context: short drabble i wrote inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/molladoe/status/1120408338355896321). jackson is an beta jinyoung is an omega and exam season is annoying.
> 
> didn't think my degree would be used as source material for writing gay fic but life's funny that way
> 
> unbeta'd

The Consumer Behavior midterm was the day after tomorrow and Jinyoung had not even gotten through one-third of the assigned readings. That was primarily his own fault.

Jaebeom had been nagging him to read for weeks. The professor hadn't taken the last two classes, giving them almost a week to get through them. Post-heat, Jinyoung didn't feel like doing much so he'd put it off and now he was suffering for his sins. More like his biology.

The quiet of the library, which usually relaxed him, was making him antsy today. It was silent except for sounds of pages turning and the clack clack of keyboards. Jinyoung glanced at his cellphone and noticed that the screen was unusually blank.

All of his friends were busy, most of them partaking in last-minute group study sessions. Even his boyfriend, who was occupying a table at other end of the library, was immersed in revision. The scrunch between his eyebrows as he committed his Physiology notes to memory was sexy.

Usually, he was the one nagging everyone to study. His revision planner was a thing to behold. But this time his cycle fucked up everything by appearing two weeks earlier than he anticipated, leaving him in this unmotivated and lethargic state. Jinyoung mocked convention but sometimes, _sometimes_ he just wanted to give in, get pregnant, sit at home and raise a kid or two. Not deal with adult things such as getting a degree and then selling his soul to capitalism in return for material comforts and monetary benefits.

Bambam did say post-heat Jinyoung was stupid and the next thing he does affirms it. 

_‘Get me pregnant,’_ Jinyoung types out and doesn't think before pressing send. 

The response is prompt. _‘finish school first.’_

Jinyoung pouts in Jackson’s direction. Jackson's head is bent low but Jinyoung _knows_ he's smiling. 

After several minutes of pouting, (during which Mark, who was sitting next to Jackson, had raised his phone to take a rather fetching picture of him pouting full-force) Jinyoung lays his head down on the papers. Jaebeom, the traitor, had already done his readings and was currently taking a fat nap in their room. 

His phone vibrates. Jinyoung wants to ignore it, but he's also bored and wants to put off reading another word about supply chains and reverse logistics, so he picks up the phone. 

_‘if you manage to read eight papers before i finish revision, i'll buy you dinner.’_

Jinyoung's thumb hovers over the keyboard.

_‘and run you a bubble bath and give you a massage.’_

Jinyoung glares at his phone. _‘You play dirty.’_

_‘but you love it’_

Jinyoung does love it.

_‘do it for our baby.’_

Jinyoung sighs and raises his head to tiredly glare at Jackson. The coward is hiding behind his anatomy textbook. Mark is rolling his eyes at them.

Jinyoung knows when he can't win. _‘Okay.’_

_‘i love you :*’_

_‘I love you too.’_

And before Jinyoung can think, he adds a heart and presses send. 

The whoop Jackson makes echoes through the library, earning him scathing glares and hisses. Jeongyeon even chucks her ruler at him. It was a dirty move to use emojis when he knew how _passionately_ Jackson reacted to them, but deep down Jinyoung was a petty gremlin. A lovable petty gremlin, but petty nonetheless.

The librarian leaves her perch to loom menacingly over Jackson, who promptly bursts into apologies and breaks out the bows. 

Giggling and with somewhat renewed vigor, Jinyoung picks up the papers, looking forward to later.

Maybe Skinner made some points when he put forth the incentive theory of motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> domestic abo is My Brand and i wield it proudly and yes the title is from a natasha bedingfield song, what about it!
> 
> y'all know where the [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides) is.


End file.
